


Oh, I Won't Sleep Tonight

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Anything with Matt being an alpha and Shiro being an omega, and the two of them being together. It can be pure fluff or pwp, or something in between.</p><p>+if there's porn, I'd love Matt being possessive and maybe sort of driven to prove that he's an alpha worthy of a mate like Shiro? Marking, knotting, and pregnancy kink (either as dirty talk or the two of them actually attempting) are also appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Won't Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink Meme: I lied and didn't wait for someone else to try. Note that I'm really shaky on A/B/O stuff because it's not usually my ballpark, but I think I get the basic idea. Enjoy! 
> 
> Apparently I'm on a roll on the Kink Meme for 'prompts I normally wouldn't do, but then you add Shiro into it and I lose my shit.
> 
> Also, welcome to my secret OTP. My deep secret, revealed. And since there's not nearly enough Matt/Shiro, and when it is, it's usually just a 'let's get Shiro out of the way so we can have our Klance without questions', I will be the change I want to see in the world.

Matt woke to Shiro squirming.

It wasn’t unusual. Both of them had more than their fair share of nightmares, and they woke each other up pretty regularly. It was at the point that, by mutual agreement, if something important was set for the next day, they slept separately. It sucked to lose that contact and comfort, but it was too important to be rested. The universe needed them. Unfortunately. 

Murmuring quietly, not really words so much as audible voice for Shiro to hear, Matt pet down his back soothingly. Shiro squirmed closer, or tried to, and pressed his face into Matt’s neck. Then he rolled his hips down against his leg.

Oh. It was that kind of night.

Flashing a grin, Matt’s hand continued its journey down, and he cupped Shiro’s ass, just to hear him groan. He loved it when Shiro woke up needy, already arching and eager for Matt’s cock. His omega, his Shiro, who during the day was more powerful and in charge than most Alphas, but in bed he begged for Matt’s knot, nuzzled into Matt’s scent, ached for _Matt_.

Then Matt’s fingers dipped between Shiro’s cheeks, and felt the sopping wetness there, and the reason for Shiro’s neediness hit.

Sighing, Matt used Shiro’s grip on him to roll them both, so Shiro was on his back and Matt was hovering over him. That woke him up enough to stare hazily at him, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. “Matt,” he muttered, a low rumble, so different from the keen of omega stereotype.

“Shh,” Matt soothed, kissing him softly. “One minute, hun. Just a few seconds.” Neither of them were usually nickname people - okay, Shiro wasn’t, and Matt invented new and more ridiculous pet names just for the reactions - but during heat it came naturally.

Despite the assurance, Shiro still whined and ground back on the bed, hands twitching like he wanted to reach down and touch himself. The stillness wouldn’t last long, just until the drowsiness started to fade, so Matt dove for the bedside drawer and pulled out the packet of pills and a water bottle.

One day, hopefully one day soon, they’d be able to just let Shiro’s heat run it’s course. He wouldn’t have to suppress his biology at the first signs, muffle himself under drugs. But for now, their team couldn’t afford their leader to be so distracted he couldn’t form Voltron, or worse, to be gone for a week taking Matt’s knot.

Some day, Matt would take Shiro somewhere else entirely the day before and make sure he was actually getting what he needed. That for once, Shiro was looked over and pampered and kissed and fucked until he was satisfied.

For now, they had to do this.

“C’mon, hun, you know the drill. Anything you want, but you have to take the pill.” Matt leaned in to kiss Shiro, slow and wet, then pressed the pill to his lips. Shiro eyed him unhappily, and Matt’s chest twinged with guilt. The side effects of the suppressor weren’t pleasant, making him ache and feel stuffed up and slow for at least a day or two after. But there wasn’t a choice, and Shiro had told Matt they were worth not letting everyone down. After a few seconds of hesitation, he opened his lips and let it be pressed in, then obligingly took several sips of the water. “That’s my boy.”

Matt tried to pull away to put the water bottle back, but Shiro surged up and clung to him, wrapping one arm around Matt’s neck and one around his stomach. Then his mouth found his neck and started to suck eagerly, whining into the skin.

This might not have been a problem, except Shiro had always been a good bit heavier than him, and the added bulk and metal arm certainly didn’t help. Matt crashed back down, where Shiro’s legs tangled back with his and all Matt could smell was _omega_ and _heat_ and _Shiro_. He rumbled back, not nearly as deep as Shiro’s, then bit down on his shoulder, just to feel him arch.

The next few minutes were lost, and Matt was vaguely aware he’d dropped the water bottle, but it must have been over the edge because nothing here was wet, and it was water anyway so he was beyond giving a damn. Finally pulling back from the clinging embrace, Matt took a wrist in each hand and pressed them down onto their pillows. They went, and Matt grinned, because Shiro could have fought him, but he didn’t. He wanted this. He wanted Matt over him, fucking him. He wanted Matt as his alpha, only Matt.

With that in mind, he leaned in for a bruising kiss, once that was happily returned.

At some point, Shiro had gotten his legs around Matt’s waist instead, because when he rutted forward, he was slipping between Shiro’s slick cheeks, feeling exactly how drenched his hole was, how much it leaked.

 _Fuck_.

Suddenly, Shiro stopped arching into it. When Matt pulled back, panting, Shiro’s gaze had cleared somewhat. It was too early for the suppressors to kick in. Huh. Seeing he’d caught Matt’s attention, Shiro pressed up into his hand with the metal arm. “Lock? Don’t wanna think about it.”

Oh, right. Matt kissed him softly, and watched with satisfaction as Shiro’s eyes closed and he relaxed back into the bed. “Of course. Sorry for forgetting.” He fumbled over for the pad on the bedside table. Luckily the program was up from last night, and he was just able to activate it.

Shiro’s metal arm went limp and dark. Tugging it further up, Matt pressed it to one particular patch of the headboard, and pressed another button on the pad. The magnet inside activated, and held the arm fast.

It was something they’d come up with between them, early in doing this. Shiro had been constantly terrified that he’d hurt Matt, too aware of how deadly it was. While Matt hadn’t been nearly so sure of that, he’d also seen the way Shiro had accidentally crushed bottles with it, and so there was something to being safe. And, more importantly, Shiro had never been able to fully relax until they’d figured out a solution. Part of his brain was always too aware of the arm, too afraid of what he could do, and he’d refused to give himself to the moment until it was fully removed.

And Matt just didn’t want to be another person Shiro had to watch himself around. From his team to the Alteans to Matt’s father, Shiro was always holding himself in some role or another. He had to be the leader, be the Black Paladin, be the subordinate. Here, Matt wanted them to be equals. Be lovers, be a couple. Be able to make this a safe place for them both to just be what they were at the moment.

And if this did that, so be it.

With that taken care of, the hazy need of heat seemed to have taken back over, because Shiro was rocking down again, pressing his ass against Matt’s cock. And if he hadn’t already been plenty hard, this would have done it.

But they were being themselves, and, well, Matt was a tease.

“Do you need it?” Matt asked, letting go of Shiro’s wrists to cup his chin. “Verbal communication is key, you know. Very important in couples.”

Groaning, Shiro closed his eyes and arched down harder. “Dammit, Matt.”

Matt just kissed him, openly smirking against him. “Doesn’t answer the question, Shiro.” He drew out the ‘o’, long and playful, just to hear Shiro whine.

Finally, he snapped his eyes back open, hazy but determined. “Yes!” He snapped. “I need it. Please!”

And Matt kissed him again, because he’d earned it. This time it was deeper, messier, Matt fucking his tongue into Shiro’s mouth because he made him all pliant and flushed. When he pulled back, he shot him a smile. “And what do you need?”

“Matt!” Shiro howled. And it was starting to get to the point that... well, the walls were too soundproof to actually wake anyone up, but if someone were to be awake, they might be able to hear. Especially if they were on the room next door.

And Matt wasn’t about to try and quiet him. Both because he loved when Shiro was demanding and begging, and because Shiro deserved to not have to shush himself.

Well, that and Matt was perfectly happy to let everyone know that Shiro was begging for him. So there.

“That’s not an answer either. What do you want, Shiro?”

With his natural hand scratching at the sheets so harshly it looked like they might tear, Shiro finally growled and arched and went wild under him. “Want you to fuck me. Want you to knot me. Need it. Need you to- to fill me up. Stop me full.” He was panting by the end of his rant, mouth open and messy and swollen from being kissed. Shiro was beautiful.

And he was _Matt’s_.

“As you wish,” he muttered, and Shiro was definitely out of it because he didn’t even groan at the movie reference. Instead he nodded, eyes wide and unseeing through the haze of his heat, and Matt finally gave in and pressed into Shiro’s hole.

It was still a little loose from last night and very, very wet from now. He slid in nearly to the hilt, and then stopped there to listen to Shiro cry out. Then Matt braced himself on his lover’s shoulders and started to fuck into him.

By now, they knew each other’s turn ons that they were nearly automatic. So as Matt bent over him, driving himself into Shiro again and again, he pressed his lips to the place where jaw met neck and started to speak. “This is where you belong. You’re so good for me, gunna take my knot so well. Gunna fill you up, don’t you worry. Gunna knot you so well, fill you up until you swell. Don’t you want that, hun? Want me to do that?”

“Please,” Shiro murmured back, gasping. “Please, please, Matt. Need you.”

Reaching up, Matt pushed Shiro’s bangs off his forehead, so they’d stop sticking. Then he drove himself in harder, pressing kisses wherever. “Who do you want?”

Shiro nearly sobbed out his answer. “You. Just you.”

His beautiful, strong, needy leader of an omega. His Shiro. Flushed and archd and begging for Matt, just for Matt.

With a last cry, Matt pressed the knot inside, rocking eagerly, listening to Shiro’s gasps, then the way he quieted, went still and limp and content.

And that moment of satisfaction, of pure happiness just from having Matt’s knot inside him, never failed to make Matt come.

Matt gasped against Shiro’s cheeks, breathing through his orgasm and doing his best keep his balance. Shiro never seemed to mind Matt crashing down on him, but he felt bad for it anyway. Then, once he had his wits back, he reached down to take Shiro in hand, and he pumped him until Shiro let out a hitching cry, then came himself.

Reaching up, Matt used his knuckles to pet over Shiro’s jawline, and he arched up as best he could while they were still locked. Like this, he could press kisses along the scar that crossed Shiro’s nose. Filled with the chemical happiness of a successful coupling and the emotional happiness of being pressed together and post-coital with Shiro, he smiled down at him, and then kissed him properly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Shiro replied, eyes cracked open and lips curled up. 

And that was another reason Matt didn’t want to keep using the pills, at least once. Not only was it hard on his body, but Matt never saw Shiro like this any other time. He was so fully relaxed and happy and at ease looking. Even before Kerberos, Matt had never seen him unwind. Not that they were close then, mind, so maybe others did, but not Matt. He’d only seen Shiro the overachiever, the bane of the piloting classes for ruining the curve, the beloved son of the Garrison. But Matt had been favored as well, and he knew from experience the weight of the expectations on someone in their position. And then on the mission, they’d all been on high alert, in their ship that could go wrong anytime, experimental as it was, taking them as deep into the solar system as anyone had ever gone - nearly outside of it completely. After didn’t even bare thinking about.

And now? Forget it. Except in these stolen moments before they had to suppress them, for the good of the galaxy.

Dammit, he was getting emotional. Focusing time.

Petting through Shiro’s bangs again, Matt watched him for a moment, chin resting on his chest. “Hey, Shiro? Thanks.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed. “For what? Being in heat?”

“Saving me.” The atmosphere sobered at his words, and Shiro’s eyes went wide. “I just wanted to say it again. I would have died.”

Shiro’s natural hand clenched into the sheets. “I wish I could have done more.”

Nuzzling in, Matt arched a brow at him. “Like what? There was nothing else. And you did it. So I’m thanking you again, that’s all.” He wanted until Shiro gave a jerky nod, acknowledging rather than accepting. He hoped that’d change some day. “Want your arm back?”

Glancing over at it, Shiro considered, then nodded. “Yeah. Probably a good idea.” They both knew the magnet and deactivation would wear off in a couple of hours, tops, but there was no sense keeping it there for the moment. Matt reached over, straining to keep his hips in place and still hit the pad, but he managed to do it without jerking them around too much. Then he gave an extra jerk with his hips, just to watch Shiro’s expression haze out and his mouth fall open again. 

“Oops,” Matt muttered, not at all sincere. Rolling his eyes, Shiro snorted, but he didn’t look like he minded sincerely either. Resting his head back on Shiro’s chest, Matt thumbed over a nipple, just to play, and because they were sensitive now and deserved a little attention. “Love your chest. One of these days I’ve gotta get you riled up on breeding and talk about your tits for a while.”

Shiro froze, then let out a barking laugh and pressed his natural hand against Matt’s face, pushing but not seriously enough to dislodge him. “Oh my god, Matt.”

“You’d like it,” Matt replied, smirking. “You’d get super into it. I bet you.”

Still chuckling, Shiro shook his head. “Fine, try it. Don’t be surprised when I dump you off the side of the bed.”

Matt just laughed back. “Please. You’re on.” He gave up on the nipple for the moment, promising to see to it later, then yawned. “Okay. Once more in the morning, I think. For now, a certain needy omega woke me up from my well deserved sleep, and I’d like to get back to that.”

“We’re still tied,” Shiro muttered, clenching around him. “S’gunna be messy.”

“Like you mind,” Matt replied. “And I’m just a big brute of an Alpha. I fall asleep over knotting and make my poor little omega clean, as is his duty. Of course.”

Reaching over, Shiro grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him over the head with it. “Shut the hell up and go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Matt replied, snapping off a sarcastic salute. 

Shiro smacked him with the pillow again, but it was worth it.


End file.
